Cafe Fun
by Any59
Summary: Sensei's done it again and now we're enjoying an afternoon at a cafe in Spain. So we discuss 'gay' things. AKA how wrong it is to call things gay. I do not mean to be offensive, I just want the 'that's so gay.' to stop.
1. Part 1

I looked out the window at the people going by. It was a lovely and hot day in Spain, my current place of residence, thanks to Sensei. She, again, had talked out families into letting me go into Europe with her to visit her family. And this time we're visiting her relatives in Spain.

A cheery waiter with tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair walked over to us.

"Hola, and welcome to Café Spain! Can I get you senorita's anything?" He asked.

"I'll have a Coke," Sensei said.

"I'll have an iced tea," I said. The man nodded and left, going into the back where the register was and telling something to the man working the register. The register worker was also tan, with brown hair, but this time he had hazel eyes and a curly hair. The curly hair man said something back in an angry tone and went to work.

"So what's new at school?" Sensei asked me.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not in it." I replied back to her.

"Now why's that?"

" Could it be because I'm in a café in Spain?"

"Maybe." Sensei licked her lips and looked up for a moment.

"Let me rephrase it then. What are the trends that are new in your grade?" She asked, brushing her white-blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh, y'know, the usual. Girls are spazzes and gossips, the teachers are clueless, The Blanch still Blanchifies the choir classes, and to the boys EVERYTHING is 'gay'." I said, snorting and wishing I had a drink to snort into.

"Gay?"

"Yeah." Sensei shook her head and muttered something. I couldn't hear it, but it was probably some swears. But, who knows?

"Here are your drinks," The cashier said, his voice was surprisingly Italian. Well, I just wasn't expecting and immigrant, that's all.

"Thank you," Sensei and I said in unison.

"Hey, Romano! Come here for a sec!" The Spanish one said. Romano promptly burst into a string of blasphemies that shouldn't be said in such a…public setting (though, it was just me and Sensei in there). I was really tempted to use a few of those blasphemies myself, but I caught Sensei's stern look. So I let it be and went to my iced tea.


	2. Part 2

"That is just so WRONG though," Sensei said.

"I kno-wait. What is?" I asked.

"The whole 'gay' thing. I mean, I understand if someone is homosexual, then yeah, he's gay, but just because something is ugly or dumb, people say that it's gay!" Sensei stated.

"And for those boys, it's just because they can say 'gay'. Just because," I said, irritably.

"They do that?" Sensei asked, appalled.

"Yeah. Everything must be called 'gay' at least once," I said blandly.

"I hope you haven't been called gay," Sensei said.

"I probably have been called gay behind my back. People say all sorts of stupid stuff when you can't hear," I said, sighing at such a horrible truth. I mean, there's a difference between "I bet if they had the chance they'd…" and "They…".

"It's so disgraceful," We said together.

"What is?" The cheery waiter said, coming over.

"That people call things 'gay' instead of dumb," I said, once again talking out of line in a foreign country.

"That is. I've heard it happen both here and over in Italy," He said, the big smile he previously wore turning into a frown.

"I just wish people wouldn't do it," Romano said. I know, right?

**So, I made this because **

**I want y'all to get used to Sensei because she's going to help me express my opinion on certain matters (such as career options or calling things gay)**

**I hate how this group of, like, five boys in my grade call everything gay. It pisses me off. **

**And I don't quite know why I made this into a two chapter thing. I might just go back and fix it. **

**Now I have a request. Since you can't paste this into your profile, I'm asking you to favorite this story if you want people to stop calling things 'gay' instead of 'dumb' or 'ugly' or whatever. Or if you simply like the story, because that's good also. **


End file.
